general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine
(divorced) 2006 | status = Lovers | image1 = File:Georgie-dillon.gif | caption1 = Scott Clifton and Lindze Letherman as | type = | official = Father Coates | gender = Male, Female | age = Dillon (17) Georgie (16)Georgie's birth date at the time of the wedding was said to be 1989; but was subsequently changed to 1990, which would have made her 15 at the time of the wedding | residence = Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York (Dillon) | parents = Paul and Tracy Hornby (Dillon's parents) Frisco and Felicia Jones (Georgie's parents) Mac Scorpio (Georgie's stepfather) | siblings = Ned Quartermaine Susan Hornsby Paul "P.J." Hornsby, Jr. (Dillon's siblings) Maxie Jones (Georgie's sister) | children = | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF | species = }} Dillon Quartermaine and Georgie Jones Quartermaine were a popular fictional couple on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Background/Casting Dillon was portrayed by Scott Clifton, and Georgie was portrayed by Lindze Letherman. Dillon is the son of attorney, Paul Hornsby and his ex-wife, Tracy Quartermaine. Georgie was the daughter of GH supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones. Dillon and Georgie were both born in Port Charles. When Dillon was a baby, however, his mother Tracy took him and left town. The teenage couple had to get their parents' permission to wed when they thought Dillon was dying in 2006. They were only married for six months when they decided to get an annulment but ended up having to get a divorce instead. Storylines She returned with Dillon as a teenager in 2003. He soon met Georgie. She was always seen as the smarter, more sensible sister between her and her older sister Maxie. To prove that she was more mature, and to break out of the stereotype, Georgie asked Dillon to stand-in as her boyfriend. The relationship started out being a facade, but the two soon fell in love. The young couple's relationship became strained when Dillon started working for mobster Lorenzo Alcazar. Georgie didn't like him working for the mob one bit. Dillon's mother didn't like him working for the mob either. Tracy struck a deal with Georgie, saying that she'd make Dillon quit his job, as long as Georgie broke up with him. Georgie reluctantly agreed. Dillon was heartbroken at losing Georgie. He turned to Lorenzo's niece, Sage, who was infatuated with him. Dillon and Sage lost their virginity together, and Georgie walked in on them, which made her even more devastated. Georgie wanted to make Dillon jealous, so she made up a guy whom she pretended to date. She called him Tom and hired a boy from her school to play him. Georgie and Tom, and Dillon and Sage, all checked into rooms in the Port Charles Hotel. While at the hotel, Georgie and Dillon confessed they still loved each other. A fire broke out and ravished the hotel, although they all made it out unharmed. They then got back together. In February 2006, an epidemic of encephalitis broke out in Port Charles. Dillon became infected with the virus, and was near death. On February 9, while he was lying in his hospital bed dying, he asked Georgie to marry him. She agreed and they immediately told Maxie, who reluctantly agreed to help them. Maxie also told their cousin Lucas Jones, who would be Dillon's best man. Maxie told Father Coates that Georgie was 18 so that he would marry the couple. Just as the make-shift ceremony was beginning later that day in Dillon's hospital room, Tracy barged in and stopped it, citing that the bride was underage. Georgie eventually convinced her dad, Mac Scorpio, to let her marry Dillon; and Tracy told Dillon that she wouldn't try to stop them anymore. The couple were married on Valentine's Day by Father Coates in the hospital chapel. Dillon then recovered from his illness and the couple were starting out in married life. After they were married, Tracy cut them off and they moved in above Kelly's, where they also got jobs. Troubled Diego Alcazar came back to Port Charles after being released from prison, and moved in next door to them. It was revealed that Georgie had become pen pals with Diego while he was in prison, and Diego had fallen in love with her. Meanwhile, Dillon's stepsister Lulu had set her eyes on Dillon. Lulu and Diego decided to work together to get what they wanted. Lulu lied to Dillon and said that she saw Georgie having sex with Diego. Dillon confronted Georgie, and when she denied it, he didn't believe her. Dillon saw that his marriage would soon be over, and turned to Lulu. Lulu then got what she wanted, to sleep with him. Dillon and Georgie were still in love with each other, but too hurt to admit it. So, Dillon continued to sleep with Lulu, and Georgie started dating Diego. They then got divorced, but started dating again after Dillon heard Lulu admit that she had lied. They broke up again, however, when Lulu found out she was pregnant with Dillon's baby. Dillon begged and pleaded with Lulu to keep the baby, but she ultimately terminated the pregnancy. Dillon left town after his brother Ned offered him his dream job in the movie industry in Los Angeles, and the two never saw each other again because Georgie was murdered on December 17, 2007 at the hands of Diego Alcazar. Diego had become a serial killer. He had gone to the park wanting to kill Maxie, but when Georgie showed up instead, he strangled her. Dillon returned to Port Charles shortly after her death, not knowing that she had died. He went to Kelly's and told Mike Corbin and Lulu that he was there to see Georgie and to ask her to go to Montreal with him for a movie shoot. He was devastated when Lulu told him of Georgie's death. Dillon then went to Spinelli and confided that he loved Georgie and was a fool to let her go. Spinelli told him to be grateful for the time he had with her. Wedding video Dillon and Georgie were married by Father Coates in the General Hospital chapel on February 14, 2006 (Valentine's Day). Photo gallery GQ1.png|Dillon and Georgie File:GQ.png|Dillon and Georgie GQfantsywedding.jpg|Fantasy wedding GQ4.jpg GQ5.jpg References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:Jones family Category:Scorpio family